Realisations
by BonesBird
Summary: Hotch needs a babysitter. Garcia is the only one available. The time spent with Jack makes her realise something. Super-de-super long one-shot. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing. Please read and review!


**Title: Realisations  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Hotch needs a babysitter. Garcia is the only one available. The time spent with Jack makes her realise something. Super-de-super long one-shot. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hotch, Garcia and Jack, CBS and their actors do. RedheadedDynamite owns Vee, but I will claim "current" ownership of the "Twiminal Minds"  
****Lyrics: It's Not Your Fault - New Found Glory**

**As I write this it's St Patrick's Day, and my godson, Ryan, gave me the inspiration for this fic. He's 4. Its pretty long, probably my longest oneshot. Set in the AU "Twiminal Minds" universe. Mostly. Its also a sorta preview to the fic I'm writing with RedHeadedDynamite about M/G called "A Child Called Morgan" - its over on her account, check it out please!**

* * *

_There were rapid statements  
__About life commitments  
__A sense of heat that I couldn't bare to touch  
__No I couldn't bare it  
__It's not your fault  
__So please stop your crying_

"_Aaron, I need to see you" _Strauss said, without so much as a 'Hello, how is Jack?'. Hotch grimaced, knowing that today had meant to be a day for just he and Jack. While both Jessica and Veronica were away he had nobody to look after Jack.

"When?" He asked, looking over to where Jack was on his tummy reading a picture book.

"_Today, 3pm. Expect to be a couple of hours" _she said, hanging up. He frowned, Rossi and Veronica were both in DC for the rest of the day, while Reid and Prentiss had gone to a town in southern Virginia, so he had given JJ, Morgan and Garcia the day off. He dialled the only woman Jack had spent a large amount of time with out of the girls at the BAU. Haley and Garcia had bonded when they'd been married, and Garcia was the only one left behind on cases. Garcia had spent a huge amount of time with Jack, probably more than Hotch himself had done.

"_Hotch, we can't have a case?"_ came Morgan's answer as Garcia's phone was picked up

"No, is Garcia there?"

"_You rang at just the wrong moment. Baby girl, its Hotch" _Hotch heard Morgan's shout to Garcia, although he had clearly moved the phone away. Hotch had wondered if the two of them were living together, he couldn't remember the last time Garcia had driven herself to work, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd rung either of them where the other wasn't in the background. With Veronica and Garcia being best friends he'd asked. She had said officially they weren't, but that almost all Garcia's stuff was at Morgan's. He listened to inane banter between the two on the other end of the phone before he heard the chirpy tech take it

"_Sir?"_ she asked, he heard the worry in her voice,

"Nothing bad, would you be able to come and watch Jack for a couple of hours?" he asked, hoping she'd be able to, he heard muffled talking and he realised she must have put the phone to her chest.

"_Yeah, what time do you need me there for?"_

"Around 2:30 would be great. Thanks Pen" he said and hung up. Before going back to play with Jack.

* * *

Garcia always accepted when Hotch needed her to watch Jack. She loved the little guy as much as she loved Henry. Even after Hotch and Haley had separated, Garcia had made a point to keep in touch with them, and spend a lot of her time with him. Since Haley had died, Jessica and the team had all assisted in taking care of Jack. She enjoyed playing with Jack, and today would be no different. She arrived at Hotch's with time to spare before he was due at a meeting. She walked up to his front door, smiling as she heard the two of them playing. She almost didn't want to knock, she didn't want to break up their playtime. She knew that with Veronica being away on a conference with Rossi that the boys had been looking forward to some bonding. She gently knocked and smiled as she heard Jack jump up

"Is it Aunt Penny, dad, is it, it is?" He shouted, Garcia smiled as Hotch opened the door to her, she also saw the look of relief on his face, which made her wonder if the boisterous 5 year old was sometimes a little too much for him. He could handle serial killers, but not his son.

"Pen, thank you" He said, he never called her Pen at work, only when she came round to help with Jack, which she loved doing. "He's doing a jigsaw" she looked into the room and saw Jack, who ran to her when he saw her.

"Aunt Penny, daddy said I didn't have to go to school today, I could stay home with him and you" Garcia smiled and picked up the little thing that had attached himself to her legs.

"I dunno about it being just us little dude, Morgs might come round later"

"Uncle Morg?" Jack asked, Garcia watched Hotch sidle out of the room, probably to change out of his comfy clothes into a suit for a meeting. She guessed Strauss was involved. She looked at Jack as he asked about Morgan

"Yeah, he might come round later, and, if he does, maybe you'd be able to play some football" she said, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Whenever he hugged her like that, it took her back to the minute the team brought him back to Quantico. She had stood in the parking garage to see him, he had dived out of JJ's arms and ran to her crying. She hadn't put him down again until they'd gotten into the war room, where the whole team had sat waiting for Hotch. The day of the inquiry, only two days after Haley had died, she had been greeted similarly by him. Hotch had gotten him out of the car only a few minutes after she had parked in her place nearby. He had struggled out of Hotch's arms and launched himself at her, the entire team had gathered in the war room and tried to keep him entertained as each of them had gone in to give their statement. "What should we do while we wait" she asked Jack, leaning back and putting him down in the middle of Hotch's living room.

"I don't know exactly how long I'll be, I think it will depend on the team satisfaction reports and case closure rates" Hotch said, Garcia knew both scores were high, and therefore she hoped that Strauss wouldn't keep Hotch too long, so she could get back to the night she had planned with Morgan. She loved the nights they were together. Though her official address remained her own, she hadn't been there in weeks, and was planning on sub-letting it. She and Morgan spent almost every minute he wasn't on a case together, the minute he finished his paperwork he'd be down in her office, and she would look forward to his visits.

"It's OK, Morgan will come over if it gets too late, he dropped me off before going out with a buddy from his days in the Chicago PD, they are going out for an early dinner, or late lunch, whichever, so Morgan can meet his wife to be" Garcia explained. Laying a hand on her boss' arm "I know the figures Hotch, they are good. There is no FBI unit with higher satisfaction rating, and only an Agent in DC has a higher close rate. Ours is hovering at around 90%" she said, hoping that that would calm him slightly.

"I don't know if that is all Strauss wants to talk about. I think she may wish to speak about my engagement to Veronica. She'll remind me of the frat rules. It's harder to overlook with wedded couples." Hotch said, hoping he was wrong about that

"You know that nobody keeps the Frat rules as they were written anymore Hotch. She knows that, she just likes to make our lives hell" Garcia said, smiling as he headed for the door

"See you later buddy" He called to Jack, who ran up and gave him a hug

"Bye daddy. Aunt Penny, come and play this with me" Jack shouted. She gave Hotch's arm and gentle squeeze and went to sit with his son.

* * *

Every time Garcia did something nice for him made him think of every time he'd been short with her, especially in the aftermath of Foyet's first attack. He knew that in many of the same ways, she had lost Jack and Haley as well. Long before his divorce the two women had bonded over the fact they were left behind when the team went on cases. Even after his divorce the two had stayed close. Hotch had sometimes felt jealous of that. Garcia's demeanour in everything was to look on the cheerful side, so he knew she was perfect to help with Jack. As she gently squeezed his arm before going to play with his son he couldn't help but be grateful that the now flame-haired tech was in both their lives. He got into his car and drove the familiar route to Quantico, and he walked up to the room that he knew would have Strauss in.

* * *

Garcia sat on the sofa playing with Jack when he turned his big brown eyes towards her, they were so like his fathers that there were times she forgot she was talking to Jack when she was.

"Aunt Pen. Do you love Uncle Morg?" He asked, in his typical childish way

"Course I do, little one. I love all the team" she said, honestly. Picking up another piece of the jigsaw and putting it down.

"So you love Uncle Morg like you love my daddy?" Jack asked, clearly confused

"No, sweetie. I love them in very different ways. I love Uncle Morg like your daddy loves Vee" she replied, hoping that would help his confusion a little

"So you two are gonna get married" Jack smiled.

"Don't go that far squirt, are you glad your daddy and Vee are getting married" she asked, getting some information for her best friend in the process

"Yeah. I like Veep. I miss mommy though. I wanna see uncle Morgs soon" Jack said, wrapping his hands around her arm "I like playing football with him"

"I'll call him, see if he is finished and can come?" Garcia pulled her phone out and pressed 2 on her speed-dial. She laughed as Jack curled up next to her on the sofa as she put "Alvin and the Chipmunks" on the TV for him

"_Hey baby girl, you can't be done with Hotch and Jack already"_ Morgan said, picking up the phone, she heard laughter in the background and realised he must be at the early dinner still

"No, Jack wants to see you though. Being honest, I want to see you too" she said, smiling as she felt Jack move a little next to her.

"_I'll be there in 30, I promise. I love you"_ he declared, and she heard the smile in his voice,

"I love you too, See you soon" She smiled, stroking Jack's head.

* * *

When Hotch arrived back he was unsurprised to see Morgan's car in the space next to his. He knew Jack loved the whole BAU team, and although he was closest to Vee and Garcia, he called the whole team "aunt" this and "uncle" that. Mostly only since Haley had died and he'd seen so much of them all, although Garcia had always been an "aunty" to him.

"Jack, pass it over" He heard come from the communal garden, he walked through to the garden and saw Garcia leaning against the wall, he walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder

"Thank you for watching him" Hotch said, before she turned round and hit him,

"Hotch, you know it is never a problem when you ask me to watch Jack. I love him" Hotch smiled as he watched her wrap her arms around herself, "Jack, Morgs!"

"Daddy!" Jack ran over to him, Hotch bent down and picked him up. He offered to make some dinner for everyone, but he could see that Morgan and Garcia wanted to be alone, and he was looking forward to spending some more time with Jack on his own. He laughed and said goodbye to Morgan and Garcia, hoping they could keep their hands off each other long enough for him to get Jack back in the apartment.

* * *

Garcia smiled as Morgan pushed her against the car, he kissed her, closing in against the car, He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him

"You alright, baby girl?" Morgan asked as she kissed him back. Clinging on to the back of his shirt

"I'm fine, gorgeous, can we go home, I just wanna spend some time with you. I always miss spending time with you when we don't really have to do something else" she sat in the car, and already missed having him against her. She knew they had to be separated for work, so when they were home, especially when they were given the occasional day off. Spending the day with Jack had reminded her that she really wanted to have a baby, she had never been hugely interested before she and Morgan had come out she had realised that she truly wanted the two of them to have a family. She didn't know how to say to him, but he was a profiler, she knew he would be able to tell that there was something on her mind. Sure enough the second they pulled up at his place her put a hand on her arm

"Hey silly girl, what's going on in that whizzing brain of yours?" He asked her, she was unsure if he would be ready to hear it, they had only been together just over a year. She just shook her head, but he continued to press "I can hear your gears turning baby girl"

"Can we talk about it inside, Morgs" she said, smiling as he trailed his hand along her jaw line. He nodded as she climbed out of the car, he followed her in and let her keep thinking.

She thought, but before long she decided that it was time to talk to him. He had been patient, he hadn't pushed her any further to talk about what she was thinking. He sat next to her, his arm wrapped round her as she'd been leant against him. A gentle movement on her part brought his attention back to her. He looked down as she put a finger to his lips.

"I want a baby" she said. She didn't add anything into it, she saw a shocked look on his face at first, but then he broke into a grin, leaned down, and kissed her.

"Baby girl, that is the best thing you've ever said to me" he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly against him she struggled to breathe for a second, but she needed his support

"You mean that?" She asked, taking hold of his hands and staring him in the eye

"I do, baby girl, having a mini-you would be amazing, Penelope." She kissed him hard, and knew she was with her perfect match.

* * *

**This is an incredibly personal story, as this is how I have felt all day, I'm incredibly broody right now. Well… that's the way the cookie crumbles, right. So. This is officially my longest one-shot, so please review and maybe I can try for a longer one.**

**OMG I SHOUTED OUT TO BONES IN MY DRUNKEN, HALF ASLEEP STATE!!! Yes fans. the Agent in DC is supposed to be Booth. I think. I was drunk when I wrote most of this :/**


End file.
